Existing modeling techniques, such as Unified Modeling Language (UML), allow users to build models of software architecture. The Rational Deployment Architecture Platform from IBM for simplified deployment modeling allows users to build models of Information Technology (IT) system architectures. Unlike previous modeling techniques, which are primarily focused on the type of system (e.g., prototypical instances), the Rational Deployment Architecture Platform is an instance-based modeling platform to describe configuration of specific instances to be deployed in a target IT system environment.